Фокус со Шляпой
by Victoria Elner
Summary: Северус влипает в историю. Помощь хотя помощь ли это? приходит из неожиданного источника. Северус&Сортировочная Шляпа !Необычный паринг!


_**Название:** Фокус со Шляпой_

_**Автор:** Betty (__bettyamariel yahoo. com_

_**Перевод:** Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Galadriel (за что ей огромное человеческое спасибо!) _

_**Гамма:** Luka Stein _

_**Категория:** PWP (порно без сюжета), Юмор_

_**Пары: **СС / Сортировочная Шляпа_

_**Рейтинг:** PG_

_**Предупреждение:** Необычный паринг! Не гет, и не слеш._

_**Содержание:** Северус влипает в историю. Помощь (хотя помощь ли это?) приходит из неожиданного источника._

_**Статус: **закончено. _

_**Отказ:** Не мое. Взято на прокат у тети Роулинг. Прибыли не извлекаю._

_**Разрешение автора получено.**_

_**A/N:** Часть the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest (неожиданный паринг № 62: Сортировочная Шляпа)  
**Архив: **Архив The Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest, под псевдонимом Bettyblue на fanfiction. net и на мое сайте Bettyslash._

_**T/N: **Посвящаю своей подруге Ольге В. (С ДНЕМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!)_

**Фокус со Шляпой**

Это был один из самых неприятных моментов в жизни Северуса Снейпа. Голоса приближались, шум шагов эхом разносился по коридору. Похоже, что это группа студентов, судя по шуму, ими производимому. Где зелье невидимости, когда оно так нужно? В его шкафу, где ему и следует быть. "Accio мантия", - подумал он. Но это было бесполезно, так как в его поле зрения не было абсолютно ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего мантию. Да к тому же, даже если бы и было, ему нужна была палочка, чтобы призвать ее. А палочка преспокойно валялась вместе с его одеждой, которую он так небрежно затолкал под кровать, покинутую им всего минуту назад.

"Чертовы проклятые коридоры в этом трижды проклятом здании!" Будто ощутив его отчаянье, чудом появился проход: каменные стены расступились, открыв черную дыру, которая, казалось, там всегда была. Он подумал, что это был всего лишь скрытый чулан, и прыгнул внутрь. Стены сомкнулись за ним. Снейп оказался в маленьком и совершенно пустом проходе. Он осторожно ощупал стену перед собой. Неожиданно она вздрогнула и исчезла. Снейп упал и приземлился в коридоре, освещенном подрагивающим пламенем факелов. Он сразу же узнал этот коридор: он вел из классных комнат в Большой Зал. Как раз, приближалось время обеда… На стене, через которую он провалился, не было и следа. Проход бесследно исчез. Остались только факелы; не было даже болтливых портретов в поле зрения. Ну, хоть в чем-то ему повезло. Он должен был радоваться, что это, по крайней мере, не был один из тех проходов, что открываются только в определенное время года: каждую десятую весну, во время периода спаривания драконов или полетов свиней. Правда, эта мысль не очень утешала. Возможно, было бы не так плохо оказаться замурованным в камне на неопределенный срок. Скажем, на две-три жизни…

Он прикинул, могло ли найтись местечко в какой-нибудь заштатной школе магии для осмеянного учителя зелий, такого как он. Желательно, где-нибудь далеко. Наверное, нет. Волшебный мир не был уж таким большим, а ЭТО будет преследовать его повсюду. Отвратительно веселые голоса проклятых студентов приближались со всех сторон.

Он никогда смоет этого позора.

Все было очень плохо . А что Северус Снейп не любил так это, когда все было очень плохо. Особенно, когда все было очень плохо персонально у него. С проблемами других вполне можно справиться, а после наказать их в соответствии. Даже если бы он мог и, скорее всего, обвинил бы во всем кого-нибудь другого, на этот раз это бы не помогло. Он так и останется тем, кому пришлось исчезнуть из кое-чьих покоев, когда к кое-кому нагрянул нежданных гость. Но, возможно, виноват неожиданный гость, слишком рано вернувшийся своему неверному любовнику.

Как бы там ни было, но никакая, даже самая-самая, интрижка не стоит таких переживаний. Он должен был остаться вместо того, чтобы скрываться как последний трус. Он должен был остаться и принять вызов. Нет, не должен. На самом деле, Северус Снейп не был бойцом. Это он мог сказать о себе с полной уверенностью. Он, безусловно, мог с палочкой в руке противостоять любому. Но обычная драка, без магии, которая бы последовала, была гиблым делом. Человек, который входил в известные нам покои, уже не раз брал верх над ним, хотя это было и давно. И Снейп совсем не стремился быть униженным снова. Ему вовсе не нравилось, когда его унижали. К черту их обоих! Черт бы их подрал за то, что они так его унизили перед студентами!

Они теперь будут смеяться, эти маленькие неблагодарные лоботрясы, у которых никогда не было даже частицы знаний и которые не унаследовали и капли мозгов, чтобы понять истинное значение зелий. Хотя бы его уроки не давали им поубивать себя. Он часто размышлял, было ли это благословением или проклятием.

А теперь он станет посмешищем. Те же, кто не будет смеяться над ним, будут его жалеть. Если Снейп что-то ненавидел в жизни, так это жалость к себе.

Он постарался выглядеть как ни в чем не бывало, выпрямил спину и прислонился к стене. И вздрогнул. "Чертова плетка!" Он совсем забыл, что вся его спина была исполосована.

Маленьким паразитам по пути на обед предстоит встреча с очень неодетым и очень злым профессором Снейпом. Как же Снейп сам будет себя чувствовать в этой ситуации – это совсем другой вопрос.

Студенты приближались. Теперь он ясно слышал раздражающие голоса толпы второкурсников из Гриффиндора, подходящих слева и группу студентов постарше из его родного Слизерина справа. Он молча проклял всю свою жизнь, свой плохой выбор любовников, своих родителей за собственное зачатие и свое решение присоединиться к Дамблдору и оставить ряды Упивающихся Смертью.

"Fhirinne in Aghadidh an Tsaoil, момент истины", - он чертыхнулся еще раз про себя. Он не просто так носил длинные рукава. Череп и змея на его руке поблекли, но все равно были прекрасно видны всем. Да, к тому же, еще одна татуировка на его левой ягодице. Он часто думал о том, чтобы свести ее. Это было напоминание о не самых приятных выходных в Париже. На следующее утро он проснулся с вытатуированным слизеринским гербом на собственном теле, при этом совершенно не помня, как это туда попало. Иногда по ночам он слышал, как змея шипит. Как бы там ни было, а это было хорошим напоминанием, что не стоит стараться перепить Малфоя. Особенно, если вы пьете полынную водку, изготовленную по старинным рецептам этой семейки.

Тень появилась на соседней стене. Снейп подпрыгнул. Но там никого не было: только открылся еще один проход. Он бросился в его темноту. Все, все, что угодно, даже смерть, лучше, чем стать посмешищем для студентов на десятилетия или даже века.

Это было что-то вроде стенного шкафа. Дверь была приоткрыта, и в полумраке он смог рассмотреть полки с какими-то вещами. Здесь было оружие и различные игрушки и безделушки, как магические, так и маггловские. Треснувшая чашка с перьями, аккуратно сложенные свитки пергамента и пакет конфет из "Сладкого королевства"

Кто-то открыл дверь. Он постарался спрятаться и, схватив что-то, напоминающее тряпку и прижал ее к своей промежности.

Седоволосая голова заглянула через проем. Рука схватила мешочек с конфетами.

- Подожди секундочку. У меня есть кое-какие сладости. Я думаю, здесь есть и шоколад. Или придется идти к мадам Помфри.

Дверь закрылась.

Было темно. Тряпка начала извиваться, буквально приклеившись к нему, словно осьминог. Он попытался сорвать ее, но она не сдвинулась с места, медленно вытягиваясь, двигаясь, проглатывая его. Снейп был в ужасе. Что если это было что-то вроде прибора для кастрации? Он попытался успокоиться. Безрезультатно. Тряпка двигалась, как преданная змея, вовсе не агрессивно, не как что-то, что собирается лишить его той части тела, которой он меньше всего хочет лишиться. Довольно нежно, по правде говоря. Он глубоко вздохнул несколько раз. Что же это? Магическая секс-игрушка, конфискованная у студентов?

_Привет, Северус! Давно не виделись!_

Голос в его голосе был тем самым, что сказал ему практически 26 лет назад, что он был достаточно честолюбив для слизеринца.

- Как… как ты узнала? Я же не надевал тебя на голову.

_О, когда дело доходит до разума, то нет пределов. Я прекрасно слышу, что ты думаешь одной головой, также, как и другой._

Шляпа двигалась и извивалась как живое существо. Хотя в какой-то степени, она и была живым существом. И он прекрасно понял, что Шляпа имела в виду. Он услышал смех в голове, когда ответил так, как Шляпа и хотела.

_Маленький Северус Снейп из Слизерина, ты вырос. Во многих смыслах._

Он услышал какое-то чавканье и почувствовал, что что-то вроде рта еще сильнее сжало его. Он прикусил губу, стараясь не двигаться и не стонать. Язык. Язык? Лижущий сверху вниз, сосущий, лижущий. Он задрожал и снова прикусил губу.

- Я не знал, что ты это можешь, - подумал он.

_Основатели вложили в меня свои качества, ты это, наверняка, знаешь. Это был дар Слизерина. Его маленькая особая магия, так сказать._

Рот полностью поглотил его. Казалось, что его ласкали три языка и мягкие губы. Шляпа издала какой-то вибрирующий звук, что практически заставило его упасть. Похоже, что она напевала старинную песенку. Ему казалось, что он уже в раю.

_Тебе это нравится? Я думаю, да._

- О святые небеса! О боги! Разве можно говорить, когда ты делаешь это? И ЭТО? О Мерлин!

_У тебя помутился рассудок, Северус. Мне не нужен рот, чтобы разговаривать. Я – Шляпа._

Голос звучал игриво, она почти смеялась.

- О Taliesin! О Niamh! Да, да, ДА!

_Не двигайся, Северус. Бояться нечего. Я не часто это делаю._

- Я не знал, что ты можешь. О, да, да… О да… - он пытался не закричать.

_Мне это необходимо. Не то чтобы часто, но мне нужна жидкость, чтобы подпитывать собственные силы. И я рада, что могла видеть твое маленькое «представление» нагишом сегодня._

- Как… как ты узнала об этом?

_Не так уж много в этой школе происходит без моего ведома, Северус. Может я и выгляжу как обычная шляпа, но мои возможности велики._

Шляпа кожаной поверхностью прижалась к Северусу, продолжая сильные волнообразные движение и присосавшись так, что осьминог из озера пристыдился бы. Снейп осознал, что, пытаясь не кричать, он прокусил себе губу и теперь мог почувствовать металлический привкус крови у себя во рту.

Звук в его голове напоминал чмоканье. Рот исчез. Северус провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул. Шляпа свалилась на пол. Он все еще мог слышать голос, но уже не так четко.

_Отлично, слизеренец. Салазар бы гордился тобой. Я знаю, где тебя искать. Если ты мне понадобишься. Просто положи меня обратно на полку._

Голос стих. Странно, но он почувствовал себя отвергнутым. Дверь открылась.

- Просто дайте мне положить это не место, - голубые глаза директора стали размером с блюдце, и он открыл рот. Дамблдор развернулся, оставив дверь слегка приоткрытой.

- Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, у меня появились неотложные дела. Профессор Снейп займется вашими взысканиями завтра. А теперь идите, - он поднял руку, пресекая тем самым любые возражения. Другая дверь открылась и закрылась.

- Северус!

- Простите, директор! Что самое неприятное… Я не… Я имею в виду, что я не… Это был просто несчастный случай, и я уверяю… - Дамблдор только покачал головой и поднял руку, перебивая его.

- Давайте-ка, найдем вам какую-нибудь одежду. Я не думаю, что вам стоит ходить по школе голым, - Снейп неохотно вошел в кабинет директора. Дамблдор быстро вернулся назад со старой темно-синей мантией, которую он с благодарностью надел.

- Шляпа не мешала тебе? – Снейп хмыкнул и потупил глаза.

- Мое присутствие здесь – всего лишь несчастливая случайность, - повторил Снейп слегка высокомерно.

Наверняка Дамблдор уже знал, что произошло, но это вовсе не означало, что Снейп в этом признается.

Дамблдор просто кивнул и улыбнулся.

- Она говорит слишком много. Это действует на нервы. Но у нее есть свои плюсы.

Снейп хмыкнул еще раз. Об этом ему не надо было рассказывать.

- Я вовсе не хотел попасть в ваш шкаф. Дверь открылась в коридоре. Скрытые проходы в школе – вещь ненадежная и опасная для всех нас.

- О нет! Только не снова! Мне приходиться запечатывать этот проход каждый год. Несколько лет назад он пропустил всю команду Хаффлпаффа по квиддичу. Я их не виню, она умеет убеждать. Но они устроили такой беспорядок в моем шкафу!

- Хм… спасибо за мантию. Я постараюсь больше не оказываться в таком положении.

- Не беспокойтесь!

Если кто-то и подумал, что профессор Снейп, быстро идущий через Большой Зал, босой и одетый в синюю, немного короткую мантию, - это странно, то не высказался по этому поводу.

Снейп не остановился пока не дошел до своих комнат, моментально влетев в них. Он закрыл дверь и глубоко вздохнул. Внутри его уже кто-то ждал. Снейп поднял голову.

- О боги, Сев, я так волновался. Где ты был? Мне жаль, я не знал, что он вернется так скоро…

Конец 


End file.
